Technical Field
The present invention relates to a drying device for an image forming apparatus and an image forming apparatus including the drying device.
Background Art
In image forming apparatuses employing a liquid discharging recording method in which a liquid discharge head to discharge liquid droplets is used as a recording head, a drying device is provided to accelerate drying of the liquid droplets impacted on, for example, a recording medium such as a sheet of paper, etc.
For example, a heat roller having a polygonal shape is contacted against a rear surface of the medium (on which no image is formed), such that ridge-like portions of the heat roller press against the medium locally. As a result, wrinkles in the medium on the ridge-like portion are stretched for more effective drying.